Reconstruction
by Light1
Summary: The mansion is in shambles after the Valentine Brother attack, repairs are needed. Can the monsters cope with having 24hour construction in their home?


**Reconstruction**

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs people who are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create. Although I would like to own Alucard . . . then he'd be mine.

Rating: PG-13

Authoress note: We rarely see the interruptions.

The drilling, hammering and yelling was deafening.

"How long is this going to take!" the voice of her master made Seras smile. Although she did not let him see that his discomfort amused her to such a degree.

"A few more days Alucard," Walter sighed, watching the two vampires in his kitchen. One slumped over the large table, head buried in his arms and his hair wild and sleep dishevelled. The other was rummaging in the cupboards for something human to eat. It amazed Walter that Alucard had said nothing about Seras looking for pasta.

"They really did a number on the first floor huh?" Seras cheerfully mentioned, Alucard growled. Seras it seemed was over the moon to be 'allowed' up during the daylight hours. Alucard however did not share her joy.

"Yes Miss Victoria," Walter answered "they did. Fortunately Sir Hellsing's office was mostly unharmed."

"Joy," Alucard mumbled "it's even louder in there." His voice gained volume as the sound of drilling grew even louder.

"You tried sleeping in there as well?" Walter asked, although he already knew the answer. Alucard had at present tried every non-battered room in the mansion. So far he'd not managed to find one quiet enough in which to get some sleep.

"Integra threw paper weights at me," Alucard looked up. Walter felt a surge of pity at the vampires clearly exhausted state. "It's your own bloody fault," the master vampire spoke in a high octave, impersonating his Master, "if you'd come up here sooner rather than wait around in the basement we wouldn't need to do all these repairs."

"Master you shouldn't be rude!" Seras squeaked

"She made it sound like I was the one who got up and opened the door for the damned pair," Alucard continued to whine, "like I personally wrote the invitations, dear wastes of unlife, please come and smash up my house and please don't forget to set yourself on fire and bore me with pointless banter. Yours sincerely, Alucard."

"It's not your house," Integra suddenly interrupted. She sighed after a moment or two and walked into the kitchen and sat next to her grumbling vampire. "It really isn't any quieter down here is it?" she breathed absently letting a hand rest on her vampires head, straightening dishevelled hair.

"They are trying to fix the basement this weekend," Seras explained, "but apparently Master's bullets do more damage than my harconnan."

"I find that hard to believe," Integra muttered remembering the holes in the walls upstairs.

"My guns are better," Alucard's voice was muffled. Integra snorted and continued to pet him.

"Fine," Integra sighed, smiling to Walter as he set tea in front of her and sat opposite. "Your guns are better, but I still say that if you had gotten of your backside a great deal earlier then,"

"Yes we know," Alucard hissed and received a hard clip on the back of his head for being rude. Suddenly the door to the lower kitchen fell in with a crash making all occupants jump. A young boy stood on the other side of the door with a screw driver.

"They didn't even come in here!" Alucard bellowed. The boy squeaked and fled. Again Alucard got a sharp clip from his master. "Well they didn't," he huffed. Absently he got up and lifted the door, propping it up against the wall and came back to the table.

"We could always send you to a hotel," Integra muttered "it might be a nice break for the rest of us."

"If it was quiet that might be quiet pleasant," Alucard yawned. Integra shook her head.

"Alucard's complaining aside I did come down here for a reason," she sipped her tea. "Seras come with me," she stood "there are some new 'recruits'' I would like you to demonstrate to." Alucard seemed to perk up at the mention. "Not you," Integra snapped "I want them educated not terrified."

"Yes sir," Seras nodded, abandoning her search for pasta.

"Come then Seras, before more like the valentines arrive," Integra lead Seras out the doorway "and Walter, keep Alucard away from them, I doubt Bernadette and his men are quiet ready for him yet.

**End **


End file.
